Rain and Green Tea
by VanillaWhisper
Summary: Tohru didn't want Kyou to get sick while being out in the rain. So she made him some green tea.. KyouxTohru


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Kyou had been sitting on the roof for an hour now, just staring at the blackened sky. He had been in deep thought, contemplating the future, remembering the past. So many events had happened to lead up to where he was now. Although it seemed just like yesterday Tohru had came into their lives -- _his _life -- in reality it had only been about one year. She had changed so many people, softened so many hearts, and even succeeded in making every Sohma find their way to happiness. Kyou was sure that if not for her, he would've never felt that swelling joy in his heart. He sighed. It didn't matter anyways. Tohru would never be his. She would always belong to the damn rat, the one who always beat him at everything. . .

Kyou was startled from his thoughts when he felt something wet hit his cheek. He looked up at the sky only to be surprised to find it was raining. He sat up, turning his face upwards towards the falling rain. Closing his eyes, he felt something warm and wet slide down his cheek, something that wasn't a raindrop. His crimson eyes widened in surprise when he felt another tear run down his face. What was he crying for? He mentally cursed himself, wiping the water he was crying off his face. Kyou relaxed for a moment, just letting the silver water jewels wash over him and cleanse him. He liked to think of the rain as a ritual that washed all the bad thoughts, all the painful memories, away with ease.

"Kyou!"

Kyou spun around to see none other than the woman he had just been thinking about standing behind him. "Tohru, what are you doing up here! You could get hurt, you know."

Tohru's crystal eyes widened in slight surprise to see that Kyou was actually showing concern for someone freely. Then, her face broke out in a big smile. "I was worried about you, Kyou! I heard it start to rain, and I was afraid you might get sick. Please come inside so you won't catch a cold?"

Kyou shook his head. "No, I'll be fine, Tohru. Damn, you don't have to worry so much." He pretending to be annoying, but inside his heart was swelling with love to know she was worried about him. Even though he knew she worried about everyone, not just him like he would've liked her to, he still felt special just to have the knowledge that she didn't leave him out.

"I'm sorry, Kyou. Can I bring you an umbrella?" She asked, her cerulean eyes still wide with concern.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. But I'm not going to catch a cold." As soon as those words left his mouth, he sneezed.

The young girl in front of him gasped. "Oh no, Kyou! I'm so sorry, you're already catching a cold! I'll get you some medicine right away!"

He watched with slight annoyance as she scrambled to get off the roof. 'Honestly, I'm not going to catch a cold,' he thought to himself. 'What's the big deal if I do anyways? I thought she loved Yuki. . .'

Kyou jumped when he head Tohru's voice right next to him. When had she got there!

"I'm sorry it took so long, Kyou! Here, I made you some green tea, I thought maybe it'd help. . ."

She handed him a glass of a greenish brown substance. Kyou sniffed it, and decided it didn't smell so bad so it couldn't hurt to take a sip. Tohru watched with delight as Kyou downed the tea she had just made for him. Kyou saw the joyous expression on her face, and was amused slightly. She was so easily pleased, that sometimes you could make her happy without even realizing that you did.

"Hey, this stuff is pretty good. But I'm still not gonna catch a cold."

Tohru closed her ocean jewels and grinned brightly at him. "Arigatou, I'm glad you like it. I made it myself."

There was silence for a moment, before Kyou asked softly, "Where'd you learn to cook so good?"

"Oh, my mother taught me how a little, then I learned some from school, and random books. There's nothing to it, really, it's just like everything else. It takes practice," she stated, the smile never leaving her face.

"Oh."

They both sat there, staring at the star-lit night and letting the rain wash over them, not even realizing how close they were to each other. Kyou was the first to notice how closely her body was to his, and he blushed a little. However, Tohru seemed completely oblivious. She continued to stare at the sky, every now and then reaching out her hand to catch a fallen raindrop.

Everything felt so serene at the moment, as if nothing bad would happen ever again. For once, Kyou felt at peace. He decided he liked this peacefulness more than he did that feeling of anger and pain. He wanted to ask Tohru something -- wanted to ask her if she loved him as much as he loved her, or if she loved that damn rat Yuki. Oh yes, Kyou had long before discovered he loved her, although he would never admit it to anyone. Sometimes though, he was afraid it showed. He hoped he wasn't as obvious as everyone else. But how could he possibly ask her that?

'Just make it plain and simple, Kyou,' he told himself mentally. 'Don't complicate it any.. Just ask her if she loves Yuki, that's all you gotta do.'

Somehow it seemed easier said than done.

"Um, Tohru, I wanted to ask you a question. . ." Kyou began to fidget nervously. What if she said that she did love Yuki? Would he cry again? It annoyed Kyou to no end that he, for once, had cried. Knowing that he could cry without stopping himself scared him. That meant he was at risk to cry again, in front of Tohru. . .

She turned her attention to him. "Hmm?"

He swallowed hard and looked away. He decided it was best if he didn't look at her face when he asked this question. "D-do you l-love Yuki?"

There. He had asked it. There was no turning back now. No way to rewind, no way to take those words back. She knew. She _had_to know that he loved her now, why else would he ask her that question?

That took Tohru off guard. She literally gasped, her blue orbs widening. She was silent for a moment, before answering, "Of course I love Yuki. I love everyone."

Well, that wasn't the answer Kyou had expected or wanted.

"I-I mean, love him like a b-boyfriend." Kyou had no idea why he was stuttering, but he couldn't bring himself to say it any other way.

"A. . boyfriend?" Tohru had to sincerely think about this. _Did_ she think of Yuki as a boyfriend? No. Not really. Yuki was just a friend to her. "Kyou," she said softly, "he's just my friend."

Kyou was shocked. He couldn't believe. . . Perhaps she was lying to him? No, Tohru wouldn't lie. That's not what kind of person she is. Slowly, Kyou turned around to face her. "Then. . . who?"

"Who?" Tohru blinked in confusion until she realized what he meant. _Who did she love?_ Tohru had opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when Kyou suddenly pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in shock, then fluttered shut.

Kyou couldn't help it. She had just said that she didn't love Yuki that way. She had said it. It was _her_ fault, her fault for being so beautiful, her fault for being so kind, her fault for being so perfect. He had to kiss her. He had to while he had that chance, while she was vulnerable, before she knew what he was doing. As soon as their mouths touched, Kyou wanted to faint. He loved this feeling, the feeling of them being so close. Like she actually _wanted_ them to be like this. Before he realized what he was doing, Kyou had put his hands on her shoulders and was embracing her. He froze when realization hit him. They were _hugging_. And he hadn't transformed! He pulled away from her and stared into the colors swirling in her eyes.

"Tohru," he whispered, out of breath. "I didn't transform. . ."

The girl gasped loudly. "Kyou, you're right! You didn't transform! But how?"

They were both clueless. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Tohru stood up. Kyou looked down, expecting her to yell or cry and run off to the open arms of Yuki when he realized they had kissed. But he was sincerely surprised when she held out her hand to help him up.

"Kyou," she asked, staring at him with innocent eyes, "do you love me?"

Kyou froze. In his head, a voice was screaming "Run away, baka! Never admit your true feelings! You'll just be hurt again!" But somehow.. he couldn't. He wanted to tell her how he felt, then maybe, just maybe, she'd feel the same. .

"Oh kami, Tohru, I do love you. But I know you love Yuki, and --"

"Kyou!" The boy was in even more shock when she ran up to him and embraced him warmly. "I've wanted to do that for so long," she admitted.

"Arigatou," Kyou breathed. "But..what about Yuki?"

"Yuki is probably one of my best friends. But..you.. I love you, Kyou," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Kyou felt as if he had been smacked when he saw her crying. She wasn't supposed to be crying! What was wrong!

'Look what you did now, baka!' His mind screamed at him.

"Tohru, why are you crying?" he asked quickly.

"Because I'm happy," she said, laying her head against his chest. Kyou relaxed, and stroked her chocolate locks absentmindedly.

_She loved him.._

Kami, he was so happy. All his dreams had come true, for she was his dream.

'I'm the luckiest person in the world,' he thought.

"Oh! Kyou!" Tohru snapped her fingers. "I'm so sorry! We're still out in the rain and I didn't get you an umbrella! I'll go get you one!"

Before she could leave to get him one, Kyou grabbed her arm. "No, it's okay, I'm fine. Besides, the rain is peaceful."

She hesistated. "Are you sure? Hey, wait, I'll go make us some green tea! It'll prevent us from getting sick," she commented with a smile. "Be right back!"

Never in his life had Kyou felt so at peace. Sitting here, in the pouring rain, waiting for Tohru to come back with mugs full of green tea, it was just so unbelievable. So much had changed over the past few minutes.

'Does that mean Tohru and I are together now?' Kyou wondered. 'She said she loved me. . .'

Kyou would treasure that moment for the rest of his life. Then, there was the fact they had embraced and he hadn't transformed. What was up with that? However, he didn't have much time to think about it because Tohru was back with the green tea in a flash.

Handing him the tea, she began to chatter. She talked noisily about school, about life, about the Sohma's, everything that had happened to her over the past year. Kyou found himself not listening to her words, but watching her face. The emotions that were conveyed in her eyes in her smile. However, he did hear her when she said his name.

"Oh! Kyou, here, I brought you some tea leaves," she said, grinning happily. "Put them in your tea! It'll be more flavorful."

He stared down at the dry leaves she gave to him. He contemplated it, and decided that he would not put them in his tea, but his pocket. Just a reminder of what had happened tonight, so he would never forget, though he doubted he would anyway.

They sat there for the longest while, just listening to the rain and talking about nothing. Love surrounded them, and Kyou felt whole again. Finally, when the rain had stopped, they decided to go back in. Taking Tohru's hand gently, they walked together in the house. Laughing, Tohru found a towel for both of them and they began to dry off. Kyou had been smiling so big through the whole thing his face began to literally hurt. Finally, he had realized why he hadn't transformed when they hugged. Love was the cure to the curse. True love.

"Goodnight, Kyou," Tohru told him quietly when they were about to go to bed.

"Goodnight, Tohru." Kyou clicked the lights off and closed his eyes. That night, he dreamed of rain and green tea.

* * *

This was intended to be a OneShot, but if anyone wants me to continue, I will. Please review! 


End file.
